Gabriel's Cafe and Bakeshop
by FandomFanatic7
Summary: Dean can't believe he got dragged over to the girly cafe Sam likes but when he meets a mysterious, blue-eyed employee with a love of Russian literature, he might just decide it's not so bad after all. Destiel AU.
1. The First Meeting

_**A/N:** Hello wonderful readers who have clicked on this story. This was actually meant to be just a short one shot but the characters sort of demanded a proper telling so here it is! A bit- or a lot- of fluffy Destiel magic for everyone! Please feel free to review, I'm excited to hear your feedback._

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriel's Café and Bakeshop<strong>

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Dean Winchester was a man who moved by routine, taking the same path everyday and only utilizing tried and true methods. He got up in the morning, grumbled a hello to Sam and Jessica and made himself some dark coffee. Then he was driving to the shop in his black Impala, leaving Sam and Jess and their eco friendly vehicle in the dust.

Of course this all changed the day their supposedly better car broke down and they had to wait a week for the right part to come in.

"Is the 'I told you so' even necessary," Dean smirked, leaning against his baby as his younger brother surveyed the stalled car.

Sam scowled, "Shut up Dean."

"You should've known that nothing runs better than the classics."

"Your car is practically a monster."

"Yeah, a monster that can take me to work," Dean sniped.

"And destroy the environment."

"Well you can enjoy the environment when you walk to the office."

Sam glared, "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Boys!" Jess interrupted, exasperated by their constant fighting albeit amused. "Quit your bickering or we're all going to be late for work and if that happens then you can cook for yourselves for the next week."

The two brother's exchanged frightened looks, each knowing exactly what the other was capable of in the kitchen. The last time they cooked together, Sam was rushed to the emergency room due to a very unfortunately placed fork.

"All right, everyone in the Impala," Dean called, his hands waving in an exaggerated motion. "Sammy be careful not to get lipstick on the seats when you're applying your makeup," he said grinning.

"Dean!"

The blonde just laughed and climbed into the front seat, his brother beside him and his fiancée in the back seat. Dean switched on his cassette player and started tapping his fingers to the beat even as Sam groaned.

"Seriously dude," he said, rubbing his face. "Mettalica at eight in the morning? Is that really necessary?"

"There's no such thing as a time limit for good music Sammy boy," Dean retorted and reached over to turn up the volume.

Sam grumbled, "I need some coffee."

This actually surprised Dean because he hadn't seen his brother drink much caffeine since he moved into the couple's house two years ago. He had just assumed it was another health craze the guy was on. "You drink coffee?"

"Course," Sam said, a tired edge to his voice from lack of sleep or energy. "There's a café I like just around the corner, go there."

Dean snorted, "I should've known you would've insisted on some girly café instead of just going with something store bought and easy." Despite his insults, he still steered the Impala into the parking lot of _Gabriel's Café and Bakeshop. _The name just reeked of snobs.

Sam rolled his eyes and exited the Imapla, opening the door for Jess as well. She smiled flirtatiously at him and grabbed his arm, her other hand snaking behind him to pinch his butt.

He let out a little squeak that he could only thank God for that Dean didn't hear. He would have never lived it down otherwise. Instead he just flushed a bright red and glared down at his mischievous fiancée.

"Hey, are we getting coffee or not?" Dean called in an obnoxiously loud voice as he headed towards the shop.

Sam sighed, following after his older brother.

"You know," Jess whispered, a conspiratorial tone creeping into her voice, "I bet if we planned it right, we could probably get away with the murder scott free."

The giant laughed, his arm around her waist pulling the petite blond closer. "Not until we get last months rent."

"I don't know what you two are giggling about but I probably won't like it," Dean hollered at them.

With another laugh, the couple caught up and they entered the small café together. Almost immediately a cheery voice greeted them from the counter.

"Hey Sammy-boy and Jessie-girl, on a scale of one to ten, how loud was last night?"

Sam went a brilliant red, Jess grinned and held up eight fingers and Dean groaned.

"More like a ten," the elder brother grumbled, "The walls are thin. I had to take a night time cruise in the Impala just to escape it."

Gabriel, a short man with shrewd, playful eyes, glanced over the newcomer to his shop. "Whom may I ask is this chucklehead?"

Before Dean could open his mouth to retort, Sam jumped in and said, "Gabe, this is Dean. My brother, remember? Dean this is Gabriel Novak, he runs this shop all by himself."

"Ah so this is the infamous Dean-O, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the baker grinned. "And while I'm usually happy to take all the credit- as I fully deserve- in this instance I have to say that my cousin Castiel does help out a bit with the books and all. That and the pies, he makes a mean pie."

Dean was practically salivating at this point. "You have pies here?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Trust pies to win Dean over where is own brother could not.

"Course!" Gabriel laughed. "I have a bit of a sweet tooth myself, hence the title '_Gabriel's Café and __Bakeshop__'_. Now are you going to order something or should I call the police for loitering."

Dean laughed but judging by the tightening of Sam's features, Gabriel's words were not always to be taken lightly. "I'll have some coffee, one sugar, one cream and a slice of apple pie."

Sam and Jessica also ordered their coffee and after sharing a pointed look, they dashed over to a booth for two, laughing over Dean's surprised cries.

"Hey, no fair guys," the blonde said as he stood over the couple, his glower somewhat lessened by the whip cream topped pie he held in one hand. "Fine I can tell when I'm not wanted."

As he started to walk away, Sam finally caught his breath enough to call out, "Aw, we didn't mean it, come pull up a chair."

Unfortunately the fiancées had underestimated the lengths to which Dean would go to out of stubbornness. Instead, he huffed and looked around the shop until he spotted a dark haired man engrossed in the novel he was reading. Deeming the stranger to be the best possible companion to snub his brother with, he headed over to his table.

The man looked to be about half way through a worn copy of _Notes from Underground _by some Russian sounding author that seemed vaguely familiar to Dean. Probably from one of Sammy's geekgasms. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, heat creeping up his neck at both Sam and Jess' attention and the man's lack thereof. Finally, Dean cleared his throat.

When the stranger's eyes flickered up to meet his own however, Dean completely forgot how to breathe. Was it even possible to have such wide, oceanic blue eyes? Surely that colour was only given to angels or something sappy like that

Dean's mouth was flapping open and closed rather unattractively as the man continued to look at him with that strangely intense, curious gaze. For a moment words escaped him completely as the only thoughts running through his head went along the lines of 'holy fuck, that's really frigging blue!'

The dark haired man parted and licked his dry lips. "Can I help you?" he asked in a surprisingly deep timber.

This seemed to snap Dean out of his spiralling thoughts and he cleared his throat again. "Uh, no. Well yes! Do you mind if I sit with you for a moment?"

Dean fidgeted, only barely suppressing the urge to face palm at his stuttering attempt at a sentence. Normally he was much more fluent with the English language. Bizarrely, he tried to blame his sudden illiteracy with his native language on the proximity of the Russian novel but that really made no sense.

The man was looking at him now, expectantly, and Dean realized he must have already given his answer and was waiting for him to respond. "Ah, pardon me, I didn't catch that."

"I said you can if you'd like," he repeated, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement but his expression remained otherwise neutral. "May I ask why you wish to dine with me though?"

Dean gratefully took a seat, feeling a little less like an idiot now. "My brother and his girlfriend are insisting on drinking their coffee alone so I thought I'd chat up one of the native patrons."

"I see," the man said, another glimmer of laughter shining through his eyes. He didn't pick up his novel again or try to continue the conversation as Dean had expected he might. Instead his new acquaintance seemed perfectly content to just study Dean.

After a moment of trying to eat his pie under the intensity of his gaze, Dean finally struck up a new topic. "So what're you reading?"

The man blinked, the only hint that the question had taken him off guard. "_Notes from Underground _by Fyodor Dostoevsky. It's a fascinating novel."

"It looks well read," Dean observed. "Are you studying English or something?"

The very tips of the man's ears seemed to grow pink although that might have been Dean's overactive imagination. "No, I just greatly enjoy Russian literature."

The blond chuckled, "you'd probably get along great with my brother then, he's also a nerd."

"And you would probably get along quite well with my cousin," the still unnamed man replied with a small quirk in his lips. "He also believes me to be a nerd."

Dean grinned at the almost half smile, "Hey nerds are the coolest people out there, just don't let Sam hear me say that."

The man tilted his head in a way that made Deans stomach erupt into butterflies. "Why wouldn't you want your brother to know you think highly of him?"

"Well," the blonde said, slightly taken aback by the direct question. "I guess 'cause that's just what brothers do. They tease each other."

He nodded, "I believe I understand. My cousin often employs these tactics in order to embarrass me as well."

"Yeah, family can be bitch, eh?" Dean grinned.

Before the other man could respond however, a voice called from the counter "Castiel! Get your butt over here and man the counter!"

Blue-eyes grimaced and gave Dean an apologetic look, though he wasn't really registering it as he was still in shock of learning exactly whom he had been conversing with. Castiel… the name seemed to fit him.

"I have to go. As you said, family can be a… bitch."

With that sentiment, the newly decreed Castiel got to his feet and walked stiffly over to his cousin. Gabriel lifted a brow at Dean's flabbergasted face but said nothing.

Dean, for his part, was still reeling over the conundrum that was Castiel. From his short conversation with the man, the intelligent, socially awkward and stoic character already undeniably fascinated him.

Dimly, he heard Sam call his name so he quickly slapped down some cash- plus a large tip- and hurried after his brother.

Sam tried to attempt some jabs about his new boyfriend but was thus far unable to get more than a monosyllabic response from his elder brother. The confusion was written all over the giants face but Jessica felt her womanly intuition tingling and simply sat in the Impala's back seat with a knowing smile.

She had a feeling they would all be returning to _Gabriel's Café and Bakeshop_ rather soon.

* * *

><p>"So Cassie, why are you flirting up my customers all of the sudden?" Gabriel asked in that sly way of his. "Remember, if they give you money, you're selling muffins, not sausages."<p>

Castiel frowned. "I don't understand the reference you are trying to make. This is a bakeshop, of course we don't sell sausages…"

"Never mind," his cousin said, rolling his eyes.

"Besides, I wasn't flirting with that man. We were merely conversing."

"Last time I checked, conversing didn't include continual eye fuckage."

"Really Gabriel," Castiel said in a rare show of true annoyance. "I must insist you stop making these lewd and false insinuations."

The shorter man laughed and threw his hands up in mock surrender, "All right, all right! I think you might have gotten me a new customer anyways so I might as well thank you for that."

Castiel turned away to wipe a table so his cousin wouldn't see the soft smile that tugged at his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Eh? Eh? What do you guys think? I have quite a bit more written so if you're liking it so far, please leave a review and tell me if you want me to post more. I'd really love to hear from you.

-MesserMessa


	2. Nicknames

**A/N:** _You guys are all amazing! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favourites and subscriptions, it gives me all these warm fuzzy feelings insides :D This chapter is a little shorter, but it was really the only natural stopping point. I promise though that the next one will longer, in the mean time… enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Nicknames<p>

The next morning, Dean woke up with a serious case of morning wood after dreaming of blue eyes all night. He wondered if it would be too weird to jerk off to a guy he'd barely spoken to for five minutes the day before in the shower. In the end, he had to regretfully admit that it was a little weird and took a cold shower instead.

The result of this choice, however, led to a very grumpy and sexually frustrated Dean. Even Sam knew not to mess with him as he stomped downstairs.

"Hey Dean how's it going," the giant asked nervously.

"Shut up."

So he shut up.

Luckily for Sam, he had chosen a girl who had enough brains and intuition to figure out what was going on with Dean, despite his brother being too thick to realize it. So, she suggested something she was quite sure would put him in a better mood.

"So, I was thinking we could head over to _Gabe's_ again," Jess suggested as casually as possible.

The effect was immediate. Dean perked up and let a beaming smile steal over his features, agreeing enthusiastically. "That's a great idea Jess! Got to have my cup of Joe after all."

Sam was both oblivious and bewildered. For all his smarts, he really was an idiot when it came to love and attraction, Jess mused. It was a wonder that he had ever actually gotten the courage to ask her out.

After that idea had been planted into Dean's head, he moved a little faster than normal until he was ushering them into the Impala a full ten minutes earlier then they normally would have.

He was so intent on driving that he even forgot to put on his favourite rock music just to bug Sammy, instead choosing to whistle some tune he had thought he'd long forgotten.

His younger brother was seriously considering the possibility that he'd been dropped into an alternate dimension.

"Jess," he whispered, "I'm scared."

The blonde woman laughed, trying to ignore how adorable her fiancées scared face was. She reached over to hug him, "It's ok baby I'll protect you."

Sam just huffed and continued to stare at Dean with wary eyes.

When they arrived, Gabriel greeted them in his usual way. Mischievous with just a hint of obnoxious on the side.

"Bonjour Sammy-boy. Jessie-girl. Dean-O-man-child. How's it shaking this fine day?"

Dean glared and Sam laughed, "Great, and yourself?"

"Can't complain," the brown haired man shrugged. "Finally sold that stale muffin we made last week."

A nearby patron put down the muffin he'd been about to eat.

"Well with that cheery note in mind, I'd like a coffee, one sugar and cream and another slice of that apple pie," Dean said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Dude, you look like a serial killer plotting," Sam said with a roll of his eyes before turning back to Gabriel to order, "One caramel latte with whip cream and chocolate powder on top."

Dean fixed his brother with a disbelieving look.

"What?" Sam asked, a defensive edge creeping into his voice.

"Oh nothing, just wondering when you made the change," he smirked.

"The change?"

"Into Samantha."

"Hey!"

"Didn't you request some fake boobs with your new gender?"

"Dean!"

"And, here's your order," Gabriel cut in smoothly. "By the way if you'd like to give your compliments to the baker, Castiel is sitting right over there," he added, pointing over to an out of the way table and levelling an amused smirk at Dean's blushing face.

"Yeah, go hang out with your boyfriend," Sam fired, finally coming up with a retort.

Dean flushed an even deeper red, "Well at least I have a dick."

"And you take dick."

"More action than you."

"I'm going to be married!"

"Exactly."

And as Sam opened his mouth, Dean abruptly spun around and marched up to where the blue-eyed man sat reading the final pages of _Notes From Underground._

Taking a deep breath, the blond forwent the awkward asking and just sat down at the table this time, feeling butterflies when those cyan irises landed on him again.

"Uh hi," he said, putting down his mug and plate. "I don't think I properly introduced myself yesterday, uh, if you remember. I came and sat with you. So, uh, yeah… I'm Dean Winchester."

He held out his hand, blushing profusely and trying to ignore how badly he wanted to bury his head in some sand. Damn it! He used to be so suave and charming. What had happened? How had this almost total stranger with his mussed dark hair and blue, blue eyes and fancy Russian novels so completely disarmed him?

Finally he took his hand, his fingers feeling lithe and warm to the touch. There was an intensity that took Dean breath away when he rumbled in that deep voice of his, "Castiel Novak."

He really should have jerked off this morning.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair and prayed the other man wouldn't notice, instead tucking into his pie quite enthusiastically as he tried to hide his burning face.

"You know Dean," Castiel said, startling him by starting a conversation. "The caloric intake of your choice meal is very high compared to its beneficial nutritional value."

Dean blinked and then let out a guffaw of laughter. "Man, Cas. I love the way you talk."

Instead of responding, Castiel cocked his head and stared at Dean for a long moment, his eyes squinting in concentration.

"What is it?" Dean asked, even going so far as to set down his fork.

The blue-eyed man shrugged, "No one's ever called me 'Cas' before."

"Do you mind?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment until a half smile stretched his lips and he said, "No, I quite like it."

The two men just smiled at each other for the next minute, or two, or three. Long enough that Jess had to finally come over and drag Dean out of the Café to drive them to work lest they be late.

With one last look at Cas and the half eaten pie, Dean exited the restaurant unsure of which he was most regretting leaving.

And for a pie man, that was saying something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Review please and make my day! :D_


	3. Testing

**A:N/ **_Hello my absolutely, positutely wonderful readers :D This is the third installment of Gabes Cafe and Bakeshop so I hope you enjoy! Warning: Sam get a little... weird in this one :P_

* * *

><p>This was most definitely the earliest Dean had ever awoken for work on a Wednesday morning but he wanted to get to the Bakeshop as early as possible. After all, last time he hadn't even had the chance to finish his pie. So he really just wanted ten or twenty extra minutes to drink his coffee, eat some pastry and read the newspaper.<p>

It had nothing to do with a certain blue-eyed employee.

Nope. Not at all.

Not even with the remnants of last night's dream floating around his head.

… Maybe a cold shower was in order before he headed out.

* * *

><p>After his shower, Dean was standing in front of his mirror trying to pretend that he wasn't debating what shirt to wear. He thought the green might bring out his eyes more but the blue one showed off his arms. Then again, that might make him look like he was self-absorbed… Oh God, was the gel a mistake?<p>

As Dean flung clothes around haphazardly, his younger brother was crouched just outside of the doorway and peering in with frightened eyes. His fiancée walked by and noticed the six-foot giant squatting by the room in his boxers and shirt, his hair still mussed from sleep.

"Sam," she called out, moving towards her boyfriend. "What are you do-"

He suddenly whirled around, his shaggy hair flying wildly. His eyes were large and startled and he made an exaggerated shushing sound complete with hand gestures that almost unbalanced him from his precarious position.

Equally frightened and amused by his behaviour, she descended to crouch by his side and whisper, "So what're you looking at?"

"The apocalypse."

"What!"

"I said shhhh!" Sam exclaimed, pressing one large finger to her lips. She waved it away and gestured for him to explain.

He pointed towards the door where Dean was now standing with his arms crossed and frowning at the only two colognes he owned. Obviously, the decision was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Someone has possessed Dean," Sam whispered, his gaze never wavering from his brother. "He's even wearing matching socks."

Jess raised a brow.

"He never wears matching socks!"

She laughed, "So coordinated foot accessories mean your brother's possessed?"

He nodded, his expression solemn, "It's the only explanation."

"Alright, I'll bite. What do we have to do?"

"Well I think we should first test it out with some salt and holy water."

"Salt and holy water?"

"Demons are burnt by them."

"Oh so it's a demon that's possessing Dean."

"Obviously. Come on Jess, keep up."

She threw up her hands in surrender when she noticed a figure standing behind Sam. An involuntary giggle almost passed her lips. Either way, Sam noticed where her eyes were looking and followed them up to where his brother stood looming over him. He let out a little squeak and fell back.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You alright there Samantha."

"Pssh, of course!" he assured, standing up quickly and avoiding looking his brother in the eye. "Why wouldn't I be? Out of curiosity, do you know where to buy holy water? Not that I'm looking to buy. 'Cause that would just be crazy!"

The elder brother looked understandably weirded out by this behaviour and edged away from the wild eyed giant carefully. "Whatever you say Sammy, just get your butt in the car 'cause we're leaving."

"Now?" Jess asked, glancing at her phone. "It's really early. Sam's not even dressed yet."

For the first time, Sam seemed to notice his dishevelled attire.

"Well hurry up 'cause I'm leaving in five!"

Of course they only left in ten.

* * *

><p>At the bakeshop, Dean was already eyeing Castiel as he ordered his pie. Sam was eyeing his brother and Jess was eyeing her fiancée. Gabriel, as the third party observing, was eying them all eyeing each other with much amusement.<p>

"So how are Mr. and future Mrs. Moose this fine morning?" he questioned lightly as he prepared their coffee. Dean, having already gotten his, had made a direct beeline towards where the quieter employee was sitting.

"Thank you," Jess said as she was handed her coffee. She blew on it and replied, "Well Sam's been having a bit of a break down this morning."

The only evidence that the subject heard this comment was a small twitch in his left eye.

"Is that so?" Gabriel asked as he worked the register.

She nodded, "Poor dear thinks his brother's possessed."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I think it might have something to do with your cousin," she smiled, "He's been acting oddly ever since meeting him and it's thrown Sam off."

The shop owner laughed and agreed, "Cassie too. He smiled three times yesterday. That's got to be some sort of record!"

"Is he depressed?" Jess asked with a frown.

Gabriel shook his head, "No, no nothing like that. It's just he was born with this stick up his ass and rarely lets any emotion show. He's like Robo-Castiel. Seems like he loosens up when he's around Dean though."

The blond woman smiled and said thank you again before dragging Sam away from his 'covert observation position' behind a potted plant and towards an actual table.

If Dean and Cas had been paying a little more attention to the world around them, they might have heard Sam yelling, "But Jess! I want to spyyyyy!"

* * *

><p>"So what's the novel today?" Dean asked as he sat down that Wednesday, already tucking into his pie. He glanced up as the man blinked owlishly at him for a moment before a barely there smile crossed his face.<p>

"Dean," he said, "How are you?"

"Good, so what's the novel?"

Castiel looked down at the book in his hand for a moment, as if only just remembering he was holding it. Finally he replied, "_Anna Karenina_ by Leo Tolstoy."

"Another Russian?"

"Yes."

Dean grinned at him and he offered a tentative smile back, as if almost unsure of the appropriate response. For a moment they sat in silence. Dean was stealing secret looks at the blue-eyed man, noticing that though he was obviously a very fast reader, he hadn't turned the page in quite some time.

Finally, the mechanic struck up a conversation again.

"So Cas," he said, satisfied when the other man immediately snapped his head up to look at him. "I never see you actually working here but you're an employee?"

Castiel blushed and nodded, "Yes. Most often I work the later shifts but I enjoy the mornings so I usually just sit here and read for a few hours.

"Oh no, you're a morning person. Just what I needed," Dean teased, pointing his fork accusingly at him.

For his part, Castiel just tilted his head in confusion and asked, "Is that a problem?"

Dean shook his head, chuckling a little at the socially befuddled man. "Nah, it's probably a good thing."

"How do you mean?"

Now it was Deans turn to blush as he stammered, "Oh well, pshh, you know, balance… and all that..."

"No, I do not know."

"Just that it's good when people balance each other out," Dean continued, wishing he could beat his face with a wooden spoon. "Like early risers and late sleepers or olive lovers and haters."

Castiel nodded his understanding, his face still very reflective. "I see… I hate olives," he commented.

"And I love them," Dean smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I guess we're a good match then," Castiel observed with his ever-serious expression.

Dean choked on his drink and spluttered unintelligibly. "What!"

"Well according to your logic, we appear to 'balance' each other well," Castiel said, frowning a little as he tried to see the flaw in his previous statement.

The blond gaped at him and was met with a steady expression. Finally he just shrugged and said, "I guess you're right."

Castiel nodded and returned to his novel, successfully hiding the smile that crept on to his face.

* * *

><p>After finishing his coffee and pie, Dean stood outside with Jessica waiting for Sam to come out of the bathroom.<p>

"So how's Castiel?" she questioned, her voice casual.

Too casual.

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously and gave a short answer of, "Good."

She smirked, "So you haven't gotten into his pants yet?"

"Jess!"

"What?" she defended, "It's so obvious that you two like each other."

He shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You. Him. Intense staring. It all equals some serious UST."

"UST?"

"Unresolved Sexual Tension."

Dean gawked at her and asked, "Jesus Christ, what sites have _you_ been on lately?"

She gave him a sly smile and shrugged when Sam entered the scene again. He was clutching something behind his back rather obviously.

"Sorry I was late guys," the giant said with a too big smile on his face.

Dean tried to peek around his back but Sam just jerked away. "Uh, what do you got there Sammy?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sam replied too quickly, "why don't you just go to the car Dean."

His elder brother stared at him for another moment before shrugging and turning away. What sounded like "freak" escaped his lips as well.

As soon as Dean's back was turned, however, Sam struck. He lashed out with an uncorked container of salt, spraying it all over Dean. The man stopped in his tracks when he felt something pebble against his back. Slowly he turned around to look at Sam, his face more bewildered than angry at this point.

"Dude, did you just throw _salt_ at me?"

Jess tried to stifle her laughter.

"Uh, it slipped?"

And she failed.

Breaking into gales of laughter even as the two brothers proceeded to yell themselves hoarse in their argument, Jess couldn't help but love her family.

* * *

><p>Dean was still shaking salt out of his hair when he left work later that day. He was driving down one the lesser-known roads he liked to travel when a sign caught his attention. It was sort of aged, the once bright colours faded and peeled but the words were clear enough.<p>

**LAWRENCE THEATRE**

PLAYING "TARAS BULBA," BASED ON THE NOVEL BY NIKOLAI GOGOL

TOMORROW AT 7 AND 9 PM

His first thought was of Castiel seated at that sunny café table, a big thick Russian tome in his lithe hands and a peaceful expression on his face. It made Dean smile.

The idea was now planted in Dean's head and was growing without his permission. The image of the two of them in a dark theatre, possibly the only occupants, sprung to mind and it was all he could do to not drive to Gabe's café right then and demand Castiel come with him.

Somehow, he made it home despite all of the schoolgirl daydreams that floated around his head. Honestly, this was ridiculous. He was _not_ some thirteen-year-old girl crushing on the diner boy with hearts in her eyes.

Although he could perfectly understand why they would want to crush on that particular diner boy.

When he walked into the doorway of his small, shared house, he was immediately confronted with the rather frightening sight of his brother grinning at him with a glass of ice water clasped in his large hands. Dean froze in the doorway.

"Come in, come in," Sam beamed, his cheek twitching slightly.

Dean warily walked in and closed the door. "You're not going to kill me or something are you?" he asked as he took off his leather jacket.

"Of course not silly!" Sam said with a fake laugh. "I just thought you might be thirsty."

He eyed the drink. "You're trying to poison me aren't you?"

"Of course not."

"Well I'm not drinking it," Dean said, crossing his arms.

Sam's eye made a spastic movement. "Drink it."

"No."

"Come on, you'll like it."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Brother, I made it just for you."

"No!"

"I MADE THIS FOR YOU!"

"JUST DRINK THE WATER DEAN," Jess suddenly called from the living room, having overheard the entire exchange between the man and her crazy fiancée. Hopefully, he would give up his insane theory after this. If he didn't, she feared she would have to tell him just what was going on and then Sam would most definitely tease Dean to death.

In the foyer, Dean had obviously decided to trust Jess' judgment, despite the wild eye look his brother was giving him as he raised the glass of water to his lips.

Finally, he took a sip.

Then another.

Actually it was quite refreshing.

When he had drained the glass, Dean handed it back to Sam who looked rather disappointed for a man who had just found out his brother wasn't possessed.

"Happy?" Dean asked as he made to move around the giant. He was stopped, however, when Sam pointed a large finger at his chest and hissed, "You are _not_ my brother."

"Alright, Sammy, time for your nap," Jess said and got up from her comfortable position on the couch. "You've done your tests. It's Dean."

"But Jess! He's all weird!"

"I know baby," the blond comforted, leading him away from a bewildered Dean. "He's just doing it to mess with you."

"Oh…"

Luckily, Dean was still too preoccupied about his plan tomorrow to really dwell on Sam's odd behaviour. His brother was a freak. Nothing new there.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo... what do you think! Next chapter contains some not-so-suave Dean attempting to ask Castiel out so if you'd like to see (or read I guess...) that please REVIEW! <em>

_-MesserMessa_


	4. Asking

It was Thursday now, four days after his initial meeting with Castiel and Dean was significantly worried. Rejection was eminent and was most definitely not something he dealt well with. He had told Jess about his plan and she was probably the only reason why he was even entering the café now and not just turning around and leaving.

Dean Winchester did not get nervous.

Except around Castiel Novak.

Yeah. It sucked.

The bell dinged as the three of them walked in and Dean felt a mixture of relief and severe disappointment when he saw that Castiel wasn't seated at his usual table. His shoulders slumped and he debated not just exiting the shop right now.

"Can I help you?" a gravelly voice asked from the counter, a happy lilt accompanying its normally neutral timber. Dean's head swivelled to look at the source and felt his heart swell just a little.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Cas," he said, a smile threatening to split his face in two as he walked over to the counter and slid into one of the stools lining it without hesitation. "Why are you working today?"

Sam and Jess came up behind him as well, equally surprised to not be greeted by Gabriel. They had been used to seeing the short trickster for almost two years now every morning so it was little odd not to see his scheming grin.

Cas shrugged as he filled up a jar with sweets. "Someone broke into our supply of salt yesterday and spilt it everywhere. Took a container too. So he went out to get some more."

Sam began to edge away from the conversation. Jess shook her head in exasperation and ordered for the two of them.

While Castiel was busy preparing their orders, Dean went through his game plan for asking out the blue-eyed man. He still wasn't sure about the guy's orientation so he didn't want to make it seem like a romantic affair, though he hoped it was one. For all he knew though, Castiel was very much a straight man.

Damn, he should have definitely asked Gabriel before going through with this mad plot. Unfortunately, the shorter man wasn't going to be around to ask today and this was his one chance.

"So how are you today Dean?" Castiel asked as he handed him his pie, still warm from the oven.

Dean jumped at the intrusion to his thoughts and replied quickly, "Good! Never been, uh, better… you?"

"Fine thank you," he said smiling. "Though I'm a little disappointed that I couldn't be reading today."

The blond swallowed and took a large gulp of his still hot coffee. The burn of it seemed to centre him a little more and he asked, "So you really like those Russian novels right?"

"Yes, I believe we already established that," Castiel frowned.

Dean tried to smile but it might have looked a little pained. He hurriedly nodded and continued, "Right, right. Have you ever read Taras Bulba? By Nikolai Goggle."

Oh God, he'd done it. Well not really but he'd started it. What if Castiel hadn't read it? Or what if he hated it? What would Dean do then?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting but was probably only a few seconds, Castiel responded. "I think you mean Nikolai Gogol, but yes I have," he replied, eyes a little unfocussed as he remembered, "I read it a few years ago. I very much enjoyed it. Why?"

His eyes were narrowed as he looked at Dean, "What are you planning?"

Dean felt a little more confident after jumping that hurdle but it was still in a nervous rush that he asked, "Wellwouldyouliketogoseeitwit hmebecauseitsplayingatthelaw rencetheatretonightatsevenan dnine."

Castiel blinked. "Pardon me?"

He took a deep, steadying breath and tried again. Slower.

"It's playing at Lawrence Theatre tonight at seven and nine so I was wondering if you wanted to go see it. Together. Platonically."

He could have slapped himself for that. _Platonically?_ Honestly, he was a bumbling idiot.

Castiel, however, didn't seem to notice Dean's inner chastising but was instead beaming at him. "I'd love to."

Dean smiled back and was about to say something else when Sam unceremoniously dragged him out of his seat and towards the door.

"Great, I'll pick you up here at seven then," he called as he fended off his brother's large hands.

"I'd prefer nine!" Castiel revised quickly. "I close at 8:30."

Dean nodded and waved goodbye, still grinning like an idiot.

As the next patron entered the shop, Castiel couldn't help but comment on what a wonderful day it was.

(mp)

Jess was lying on Deans' bed staring up at the ceiling. Actually, if you looked hard enough, there was a likeness to wings on the chipped plaster of the roof. Not really bird wings though… more like angel ones. Although, that was ridiculous.

"Dean, why am I here?" she questioned, lolling her head back until she could see the man standing upside down in front of his dresser. He was frantically rifling through his drawers, holding up different pieces, analysing them and then throwing them away. He didn't appear to hear her as he studied two identical button downs.

Ever the resourceful one, Jess picked up one of his pillows and chucked it at his head. "Hey, Winchester! Are you listening to me?"

He whirled around to face her as the soft projectile hit his back with that same crazy look that Sam had adopted shining in his eyes.

She was seriously beginning to question her choice of housemates.

"What?" he snapped, his hands scratching at his bare arm reflexively.

Jess sighed and rolled onto her stomach, "Why am I here Dean?"

"'Cause you're a girl!" he cried, throwing his hands up in the air as if it was the most obvious and exasperating question he had ever received.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh well thank you for noticing but why does that mean I have to be here."

"Well you know. I'm not good at this chick flick getting-ready montage crap and you know about all this girly shit so…"

"Is that really your way of asking for help Dean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…Yes."

Jess heaved a sigh, "You really are a man-child."

"Hey!"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"…Yes… but do you have to insult me at the same time?"

The grin she flashed him was truly frightening, "Consider it my reward."

Dean stared at her for another moment before shrugging. Trust Sammy to find all the crazy, sadistic ones.

"So what do you need?" she asked, sliding off his bed to stand next to him.

They both looked around the room, which was covered wall to wall with the flung out contents of his entire wardrobe. "How about something to wear," he finally suggested with a wry grin.

The blond girl laughed and began rummaging through his clothes. She picked out a nice suit jacket that he had worn to some distant cousins wedding and held it out, "this one's nice."

Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No way! It's too fancy; he'll think we're on a date!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Well aren't you?"

"No! Yes… maybe?" Dean said, scratching his head before sighing in defeat. "He just doesn't know it yet.

Jess sighed and put down the jacket. "Dean, Dean, Dean," she tutted, "I thought you asked him out on a date."

"Er yeah I did. _Platonically,_" he confessed with obvious disgust in the word. "I panicked. I didn't want to make it seem like a romantic thing in case he was straight."

Her blue eyes widened, "Wait, you don't even know if he's gay."

"Uh, no," Dean replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh for the love of God," she said, face palming. "Ok, new plan. Figure out his _sexuality_ tonight before you try anything with the guy. I don't want to see you get hurt again Dean," she said softly.

He looked away.

"As for the clothing, I vote for the green button down, dark jeans- no holes Dean- and that leather jacket you're so fond of. That's low key but nice enough for some foreign flick."

The look of relief in his green eyes was almost comical to Jess. She was an only child but Dean felt like a brother to her and she liked that familial bond. It was with giddy excitement that she realized soon they would be officially siblings. Chances were she'd probably regret it later but might as well enjoy the idea before it became reality.

As Dean was changing in the bathroom, Jess reflected on her soon-to-be brother's love life. He had come out as gay on his eighteenth birthday and was promptly kicked out of the house. Sam had wanted to follow him but ended up staying with his father for two more years before he ran away to live with Dean. The two had been inseparable since, wherever one would go, the other would follow.

After she and Sam moved in together, Dean had tried to get his own place but ended up spending almost all of his time in their apartment anyways. Finally they just offered him a room in the new house they were about to buy together and he accepted. This was only after some angst of course, because suffering and Winchesters were practically synonymous.

Dean had never been lucky with relationships though and, more often than not, they turned toxic for both parties and they would split. It hurt her to see one of her best friends struggling on alone, constantly trying to convince himself and everyone around him that he was happy. She hoped Castiel would be different, better. He was certainly different from any boyfriend Dean had ever had before.

"So, uh, why Castiel?" she called from her place on his bed, inspecting her nails. She should probably paint them soon.

"What?"

"Well, he's not your usual type."

Jess could practically see him shrugging as he replied, "I don't know. There's just something about him… it draws me in, you know? He's smart and funny, in a kind of subtle way. He has the best poker face ever- I mean the guy could make a living in Vegas- but his eyes can be so… expressive."

"So it's not just his ass then?" she smirked.

"Jess! I can't believe you would ever accuse me of being that shallow!"

The blond girl laughed.

"… Although he _does_ have an excellent ass," Dean admitted with a grin as he walked out of the bathroom. "So what do you think?" he said, turning slowly.

She smiled and nodded, "Perfect. Now time for the hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" He asked with a defensive edge and reached up to touch the cropped, blond strands.

"Oh Dean," Jess sighed, "There is so much to teach you."

And then she advanced, armed with a comb in one hand and gel in the other.

(mp)

Meanwhile, Castiel was manning the almost empty café with a decidedly dreamy expression on his face as the outing drew ever closer. Normally, he wasn't one for indulging in the land of what might be, but thoughts of Dean were still very much at the forefront of his mind.

He didn't look up even as the bell dinged in the café, only glancing over when Gabriel's loud voice sounded across the near vacant store. "Hey Cassie!" he hollered, carrying a large box, "I got me some sodium!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled at his cousin, "I'm glad Gabriel. I can hardly contain my joy."

"Whoa ho ho! Was that a joke I heard from little Cassie?" Gabriel questioned as he set down the box. He brushed a fake tear away from an amber eye, "They grow up so fast."

The blue-eyed man chose not to respond and just picked up the box to carry into the back of the store, averting his eyes from his cousin. "Gabriel, I won't be able to stay late tonight."

"Why not?" the shorter man frowned and followed his cousin into the storeroom. Castiel had always been able to stay late.

He cleared his throat, a sure sign of discomfort in Castiel. "Well, uh, I've worked the store all day!"

"So?" Gabe narrowed his eyes. "That's never bothered you before."

Castiel looked around the shelves, trying to find inspiration. When it didn't strike him, he answered lamely, "Uh… well it does now?"

"Seriously? You could care less about your work hours. Apparently the 'monotony' helps you think, remember? Now what's this really about?"

"Fine," the younger man submitted with slumped shoulders. "Dean and I are going to see a movie tonight and-"

"Oh!" Gabriel interrupted with a gleam in his eyes. "You, Dean and a movie? I see, you want to spend some time with your man!"

Castiel frowned, "He's not my _man_…"

"So this isn'ta date?"

"I don't know," he replied, his tone laced with frustration. "Dean is a very confusing individual, I'm unsure of what he wants. He never mentioned this being a date."

"But he did ask you?"

"Yes."

"To go to a movie?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Just two single bachelors who have known each other for less than a week and constantly have eye sex across my clean tables."

Castiel gave him an annoyed look, "I hardly think that is appropriate or accurate."

"Fine, fine," Gabriel waved his comment off. "But if you're going to go on this date-"

"Not a-"

"- Alright! If you're going out on this _excursion,_ then I'm going to have to give you a few pointers."

"Like what?" Castiel asked, eyeing his cousin warily.

"Well, to start with, you're going to want to engage in some good conversation. A bit of witty repartee to avoid any awkward first excursion lulls. Just try to joke around, flirt a little."

Castiel looked visibly troubled. "I don't know how to flirt."

"Don't sweat it," Gabriel grinned, throwing an arm around his cousin's hunched figure. "Just joke around, be a little suggestive and try to get in his personal space whenever possible."

Castiel considered this. "Perhaps I should make a list?"

Gabriel just shook his head and opened his mouth to say more when the bell inside the store dinged. They were both still in the storeroom so they couldn't see what confused customer just wandered into their closed shop.

They both froze, however, when they heard a familiar voice call out, "Cas? You in here?"


End file.
